that tainted flawless
by alivingfantasy
Summary: "Alison DiLaurentis breathed her first breath with a smile and her last with a smile too..." The short, charmed life of Rosewood's most infamous beauty in twelve parts. Oneshot.


**-:-that tainted kind of flawless-:-**

**{or, the life of Alison DiLaurentis in twelve parts}**

1.

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was born smiling. Or, at least, that's what everyone said.

Later, the blue-eyed blonde learned that it was that smile—that stunning, mischievous, heart-stopping, sweet smile—that would end her short, charmed life.

Ironic that it began it too.

2.

Alison was a girl that got whatever she wanted. Her parents, Jessica and Mark, adored her, and so did everyone else. At Alison's fifth birthday, aunts and uncles and cousins and friends squealed things like _"God, she is so pretty!" _ or "_Look how sweet she is!"._ Ali smiled politely, like Jessica had told her, but what she was thinking was, "_Do you people really have nothing better to do than stand over my head and tell me stuff I already know?"_

Even at age five, Ali had that wild streak. She didn't know it yet, but it was that streak that would get her in serious trouble.

3.

Jason, Alison's five-years-older brother, was annoying. Really annoying. Always playing that stupid heavy metal emo music that Ali hated—and on purpose too.

"Hey," Ali said, barging into Jason's room without bothering to knock. "Turn that off!"

"Or what?" he asked, mockingly. "Are you gonna go tell, Ali?"

"Shut up," Ali managed through her clenched teeth.

"You're such a good little girl, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically, smirking slightly at his furious younger sister.

But she wasn't. And it was only a matter of time until that came out.

Until her charmed, perfectly orchestrated world came tumbling down.

And the rest? We'll get to that later.

4.

Alison loved secrets and gossip and drama. Lived for watching E! News and learning all the gossip, for blackmailing random, lost in the crowd losers.

Ali was manipulative, deceptive, and very, very clever.

(And she really rediscovered the last one when she met four girls and plucked them out of obscurity.)

She met them at the end of seventh grade. Four girls she'd known forever but had never really bothered _knowing_. Four pretty, innocent, plain, girls. Naïve. Easy to manipulate; to control.

So Ali hatched a plan. And guess what?

It worked.

5.

Her four new best friends were sweet. Fun to hang out with. Supportive. But easy to control; easy to play games with. Why? Well, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna had dirty little secrets. And Ali knew how to use those to her advantage.

It was just like with "The Jenna Thing", as they had began to call it. She knew Toby's horrible little scandal, so she got him to take the blame for blinding Jenna the Joke.

Ali liked to think she knew everything.

She took the four girls and transformed them from ugly JCPenney jeans into one-of-a-kind Stella McCartneys.

Too bad they didn't know the price of beauty.

6.

Her four new friends lied. A lot. (Not as much as Ali did, of course, but a lot more than the average person.)

They were great at hiding the truth. (Again, not as good as Ali, but pretty darn good.)

But the one person they could never hide anything from was the exact person whom you should _never_ reveal anything to. Guesses?

Bingo.

_Alison, 1, Pretty Little Liars, 0._

Her new besties' secrets were SO easy to get out of them. Alison made Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily feel wanted and cool and special.

First, there was kooky, eccentric, _weird_ Aria. Ali remembered the day her secret had come out.

They had been walking back home from school, cups of Pinkberry fro-yo in their manicured hands. Then they spotted dorky Mona Vanderwaal and cut through an alley to get away from her.

Then they saw it. Aria's dad's car. Byron Montgomery making out with a young woman that was_ definitely_ not his wife.

Alison would never forget the look on his face when he saw his daughter and her best friend standing on the curb, frozen in shock.

7.

The next secret on the list belonged to sweet, innocent, demure Emily Fields, who just leaned over and _kissed her one day in the library as they discussed Dickens. Great Expectations _had been a pretty okay book, but kissing Em had totally ruined it.

_Wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Military will feel about_ this_?_

8.

After that came Spencer. Anal, smart, perfect Ms. Hastings. The girl who always had to be _perfect at every single thing._

It annoyed Ali to no end.

This was why she was so surprised that perfect Spencer had made out with Ian Thomas, her sister's uber hot boyfriend.

Spencer SO didn't deserve him, which was why she constantly badgered Spence into telling her sister, or casually mentioned what an _adorable _couple Ian and Melissa were.

She enjoyed seeing Spencer sweat.

9.

And finally, there was little Hannakins, who could never fit into a size 2…or a 12 for that matter.

So Alison berated her about her weight, about her ugliness and dorkiness and appetite. About how Sean Ackard, boy of her fantasies, would never want to date her.

Then Ali helped her throw up. Why? Well, seeing Hanna cry broke her heart. She couldn't let her best friend sit there alone with a pie tin. It was _so_ undistinguished.

So maybe she DID have a heart after all.

10.

She fell in love with Ian Thomas. Not because of his hotness, or his perfectness, but because he really seemed to get her.

She didn't tell Aria, Emily, Spencer, or Hanna about him. They would freak out, and she didn't need that.

11.

On the day Alison DiLaurentis died, she had no idea it was her last day on Earth.

She blackmailed Jenna with Ian's videos. She met him at the Kissing Rock. And then she went to Spencer's barn for that fateful sleepover.

_But the only sleep she'd be getting would be eternal._

Of course, Alison didn't know that. Maybe if she did, she would have been more careful…

12.

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis breathed her first breath with a smile and she breathed her last with a smile too.

Sure, there was pain…but there was also lightness and calm and peace.

Death is easy. Quick. Life is harder.

Yeah, sure, it wasn't the beautiful, dramatic deaths you see in movies, but Ali thought it was deserving.

Alison never knew that she'd be brutally murdered, that whoever killed her would terrorize her best friends, that her death would become an unsolvable crime case gone cold.

Alison DiLaurentis will always be remembered; for good things by some and bad by others.

But for the four best friends she left behind, she'll always be the person who changed their lives forever.

After all, _that's immortality, my darlings. _

**fin.**

**Author's Note: So, yeah, that sucked. I just love Alison (who doesn't? lol) and wanted to get something down about her, and this horrible oneshot is the result. Review! Please! Or I'll unleash A on you! lol. **

**until the next time,**

**~.moonbeams **


End file.
